grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Realmain/Patch Notes Build 12 (Sept 13, 2013)
v0.1.8.2 (b12) Art: *Added 3 new crossbow models to remove duplicates. *Updated autosort button in inventory to be move visible. *Updated most 1-30 epics with final art *Updated the spell effect on Reflective hero monsters to stand out better *Begun replacing the map legend icons with final art *Updated several NPC faces with final art Animation: *Many improvements and clean up of our base player character rigs, to more efficiently create new animations and redo old ones. *Overhaul on combat timing and pacing. Attacks are faster and more powerful. *Completely revamped existing player character animations: *New 1H Gun combat stance/idle animation *New 1H Gun default attack animation *New 1H Gun transition to idle animation *New 1H Melee Weapon combat stance/idle animation *New 1H Melee Weapon default attacks (3 total) *New 1H Melee Weapon attack left 90 degrees animation *New 1H Melee Weapon attack right 90 degrees animation *New 1H Melee Weapon arc attack animation *New 1H Melee Weapon blitz attack animation *New 1H Melee Weapon cadence attack animation *New 1H Melee Weapon jump attack animation *New 1H Melee shield & sword combo attack animation *New 1H Melee shield bash attack animation *New 1H Melee transition to idle animation *New 2H Gun combat stance/idle animation *New 2H Gun default attack animation *New 2H Gun transition to idle animation *New fast spell cast animation *New slow spell cast animation *New kick animation *New idle animation *Zombie Beserkers have an updated mesh, rig and animation set. Game: *The Personal Riftgate is now available immediately to all new characters. The Kasparov quest has been changed and will now grant an additional skill point. Existing characters will not receive this reward retroactively. You will need to start a new character to benefit. *The door to the DC prison now opens automatically (once you have clearance from Bourbon) *Added a new boss encounter to the Depraved Sanctuary (access to the treasure room is now sealed by his presence) *Added a new randomly appearing cave to the Burrwitch Outskirts, featuring a brand new challenge. *A significant balance pass has been done on Rare and Epic items. For details and feedback, check out this thread: http://www.grimdawn.com/forums/showthread.php?t=9400 *Improved the notes/directions provided in the quest log *All common quality components are now 3 or 4 fragments to completion and all epic quality components are now 4 fragments. This is a net buff to incomplete components, and no change to completed components. NOTE: If you had any incomplete components in your inventory, they may have become completed with no bonus. *The sell value of completed components has been increased *Rare components are now a lighter color to distinguish them from common components *A few new completion bonuses have been added for components *Component drop rates have been reduced to account for the fragment changes *Added 17 new Components (9 of which can drop in Alpha) *Component minimum level requirements have been adjusted. This will mostly impact passing on gear to Alts. *The Devil-Touched Ammo Component now provides a fire damage bonus instead of chaos *The Unholy Inscription Component now provides a vitality damage bonus instead of chaos *Increased the protection values on heavy armor, physique requirements increased to match *Increased the protection values on medium and light torsos/helms *Adjusted the physique requirement equation for armor, shield and waist items (This will result in a net decrease in physique requirements on non-heavy armor) *Adjusted the spirit requirement equation on focus, ring and necklace items (This will have minimal effects on low levels and is intended primarily to balance long-term scaling.) *Caster helms and torsos now also require spirit *Slightly increased the base energy regeneration provided by caster helms and torsos *% attribute bonuses on gear have been reduced *Pet damage on items has been reduced (this stat was scaling too well in the longterm) *Adjusted some unintentionally low level requirements for certain rare affixes. Some of your gear may become unusable in Alpha. *Reduced the level requirements on a few rare prefixes to increase low level variety *Added 34 new rare prefixes and suffixes, mostly for shields and armor, to increase gear diversity *Updated the Guardians summoned by the Marrow Band and certain rare affixes *Health potion cooldown reduced to 12s and cost to 150 iron *Soldier: slight increase to % weapon dmg for Forcewave. *Occultist: new FX, changed fragment type of top tier skill to exploding projectiles, slight increase in dmg tier for base poison and acid. *Quest items can no longer go into the transfer stash Tech: *Additional mouse buttons are now bindable. *Shift-Left click will transfer items to/from the smuggler's stash when it is open. *Weapon swapping is now queued when attacking or using a skill. *Fullscreen mode now constrains the cursor to the screen. Bug Fixes: *Overhaul of pathing system to address performance issues. *Fixed a bug where lifeleech sound effect would continue to play after monster deaths. *Fixed a bug where binding rotate camera to the mousewheel would result in continuous rotation. *Fixed a bug causing components not to be combined with items when the "Yes" button was over an equip slot in the UI. *The Inventor no longer destroys your Components when right-clicked out of the Inventor UI. *Fixed an inconsistency between combat damage text and greatest damage dealt *Fixed an issue with Abner, the Forsaken One gaining an invisible barrier around him *Fixed issue with Thorned Horrors frequently spawning large concentrations of heroes *Fixed issue with life leech where it would increase damage by the amount of damage converted to health. *Fixed issue with Rage Hulks being invisible *Fixed moving when pressing the quest tracker button. *Can no longer pick up items behind dialogue boxes. *Can no longer use potions when at full health / energy. *Potions and all other skills will make a sound when pressed on cooldown. *Quest objectives that are complete will no longer keep popping up when additional quest items are obtained. *"Chat Command: All" hotkey renamed to Quickbar Switch. *Fixed a bug where quest punctuation was invisible under some lighting conditions. *Quest items and potions now correctly removed from inventory through quests Forum Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Patch Notes